leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rek'Sai/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Rek'Sai's is a great early game champion that can snowball from the early game if played correctly. Her knockup makes taking scuttle a lot easier, and is great for ganking. Her tunnels allow for easier ganks and can be used as an escape or gap closer. When ganking be sure to synergy with your teams crowd control, if needed, this will increase the odds of a successful gank. When burrowed, you are able to flash onto an enemy champion and knock them up instantly. This is very hard to play against and will very often result in a successful play. ;Playing Against *Rek'Sai is a great early fighter and makes her an important target to shut down in the early stages of the game. Be careful and watch her fury bar, as she gains bonus damage and true damage for fights when her fury bar is full. Be sure to clear her tunnels in a timely manner as this will allow less map presence from her. Warding near her Raptors will give significant information on her where abouts, as she will be clearing this camp the most. Tricks ;Ability Usage * ** When using Queen's Wrath, this ability is also an animation cancel for your auto attack. You're able to auto, and then instantly use Queen's Wrath to reset your auto attack animation for much faster damage. * **Rek'Sai's Prey Seeker ability is a clutch skill that allows the user to get some extra damage in, and can also be used apply Mark of Prey to allow you to activate your ultimate ability. * **Furious Bite is also an auto attack animation canceller and great against tanks. Furious Bite grants double the damage and damage being coverted to true damage when your fury bar is at max. Each auto attack and Furious Bite grants 25 Fury, capping at 100. To get your doubled the damage and true damage on Furious Bite, you easily get four auto attacks in. For example, Auto>Qx3>E. * **Tunnel is a very good skill that can be used for many scenarios. You're able to setup tunnels, that last 10 minutes each, to get to your camps faster, and to be able to go through terrain for great gank potential. Tunnels can also be used to track opposing enemy players by watching your mini-map for any tunnels that get broken before they expire. * **Void Rush is a great execution ability to finish a single enemy off. By using Void Rush and taking advantage of becoming untargetable for 1.5 seconds, you are able to time it correctly ti allow you to dodge enemy crowd control or any crucial damage. ;Mastery Usage *As a great early ganking jungler, Rek'Sai makes good use of the Domination tree: ** Rek'Sai synergizes best with the keystone. She is able to proc it with an auto>skill>auto. This allows for very quick burst damage that will result in a deadly gank and a potential kill. ;Item Usage * As is most effective in the jungle, picking the right jungle item enchantment is one of your most important decisions. ** The enchantment is the ideal as it enhances your early ganks and gives you cooldown reduction. * A is her core damage item. It increases her AoE damage with her and gives good sustain, as well as jungle clear. ** An early will help you clear your jungle significantly. * After your , it is recommended to buy items that give tanky stats, as Rek Sai is very squishy for what she does. * Both a and are very useful on her. Black Cleaver allows for more damage, cooldown, and health. Spirit Visage grants extra health,magic resist, and extra healing when you activate . * A can be very deadly on her once she engages. Her enemies will have a harder time to escape. ;Countering * If you see one of her , try to destroy it as quickly as possible. Keep in mind this takes time, so be careful not to get ganked. * If you spot her entering your jungle, be sure to alert your allied jungler that she might be counter-jungling. If you are the jungler and you feel that you may not be able to take her on alone, be sure to call for allies or perhaps even stand still as her only activates when a unit or group of units move. Category:Champion strategies Category:Rek'Sai